Dreamers
by Val-Creative
Summary: Between these two people, it was unexplored, unspoken. Lovers thrust into the background of a epic story. BBStar. ::Extra Scene from Don't Sing Little Birdy::


Again, not a **Groth**(RobinRaven). Forgive me. It's instead a **BBStar**. I've never tried writing this pairing before and I started out being very excited then ended up getting stuck in the middle. It's not exactly how I wanted it but I'm as satisfied as I can get. Yes it's a bit -cough- mature but my writing was leaning in that direction at the time. And slightly PWP. And for a bit of a treat, these scenes are hidden moments in 'Don't Sing Little Birdy' that were never acknowledged. Reviews please and thank you. This _shorter-then-I-wanted-it-to-be _oneshot to dedicated to my dear **Mrs. Red-X **a.k.a **SweetNCrazieSugarmuffin **because it's her birthday! Happy Birthday, I hope this brightens your birthday immensely!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Won't ever.

* * *

Dreamers

_Thick red hair nestled weighted on his chest. In a careless gesture, he ran his fingers through the smooth silky texture. A small tense inhale made him aware of the person lying beside him, his source of warmth pressing insistently on his exposed side._

_A long golden arm flung over him heedlessly and brilliant green pools gazed into his blue-green lazily. Sleepily full of loving dreams._

_He swept her hair off the back of her neck, his large boyish hand lingering over the space between her neck and back, and pulled her face to rest her soft heated cheek on his not-nearly-broad shoulder. At the look of her dreamy eyes, he wanted to kiss her face, show some kind of affection, but remained still. Just a bit insecure. They laid under the sheets forever. He wanted to say something but it would ruin this beautiful silence. It had to be a beautiful dream. To acknowledge it would ruin what he wanted for so long…_

_She squirmed, wrapping her muscular yet feminine arms around his thin narrow waist contently. Her naked breast burning hot touched his arm._

_He would have flushed at that thought of them both unclothed…which he was pretty sure they were….but to ruin the silence……he wondered if she was soft in other parts of her body…then just her cheeks…._

_Oh Robin would kill them if he found them._

_Her gentle deliberate hand stroked his flat stomach, racing across his bellybutton inattentively, then lowered to stroke a firmer muscle then his abdomen. Unconsciously, he arched his neck and let out a breathy gasp, her name on his tongue but he did not utter it. He became very disappointed when she sat up from him._

_One of the white sheets draped over her athletic body, he couldn't see anything but her tanned back as she adjusted it and sat up too confused, letting the sheet covering him fall into his lap. She settled the edge of her sheet over her head in a virginal fashion and gave a quirky smile before climbing to her bare feet. The fact he could see the outline of her body, every outline, through the fabric did not help the throbbing she had induced._

_Playfully, ashamed, brilliant green lowered and her smile closed._

_He began to grin back at her nature…her seemingly innocent nature he craved….when the backdrop around her shifted. Something lurked in their privacy._

_A flash of blonde. Hateful bluish-purple. Model features cast with a wicked emotion in her sneer._

_A glow of yellow. Glint in the blackness. Dangerous. Images of her red hair mingling with the brighter red blood spurting from the crack in her skull. The staining on the sheets._

_"TERRA! NOO!" He screamed as the geokinetic cackled._

_"_TERRA_!"_

**--SB--**

He swore under his breath quietly when his senses came back to him. Another one. Those goddamn nightmares. Dreaded in the night and incapable to prevent.

With a great shudder, he slid onto his back in his lumpy mattress from the upright position he awoke in. It started so nice….of course that's how they all started…then Terra…..

His green slight chest collapsed under the weight of a sigh. At least the throbbing ceased.

Nightmares were never much of a big deal to him anymore. They came, they went. They consisted of a vast deal of things, his unpleasant childhood memories of Africa forests, dreaded situations of Terra's treachery, her death, now these type of dreams. He was sixteen after all but to have his nightmares in such detail…how did Raven deal with it……..?

She must have been magical to stay sane most of the time.

_Argh…_

What time was it?

Bluish-green ticked weakly to his right where his unused alarm clock sat on his dust-riddled dresser top. An aggravated groan escaped him. _Wayyy_ too early wake up! But he couldn't go back to sleep now.

Stretching out his tired limbs, they were very tired from the previous HIVE fight they had a day ago, the green teenager pushed away his moth-eaten blankets to tug on a mauve/black uniform. Suppressing a yawn, he clipped on his belt and absently mussed his untidy green spikes.

That's probably why he was dreaming, the changeling thought, because he was over exhausted and stressed. Breakfast would fix that. Anything to get rid of that nasty dream.

A tinge of red budded over his cheekbones.

….well not entirely nasty.

Down on the fifth level, a high pitched scream reverberated off the walls. Coming from a level down. A familiar shriek he knew all too well.

Quickly, Beast Boy threw himself at the stairwell door and jumped whole flights to reach Level Four's hallway door. He send it crashing against the opposite wall in his desperation to make it in and skidded across the carpet to eyeball Starfire's open door. Revealing a figure thrashing in an uncomfortably small and round bed.

'_Star…'_

Just as he entered her bedroom, his video gaming companion hustled inside as well. Beast Boy needed only a second to realize what was happening to her and pushed past Cyborg to grasp her by the wrists, shaking her tenaciously, "Starfire! Starfire wake up!"

With her eyes still closed, she yelped and struggled against his hold and he tried again, this time speaking in a dimmer tone, his forefinger massaging her skin, "It's okay. You're okay."

The Tamaranean alien moaned softly, her eyelashes fluttering once. Cyborg bodily picked Beast Boy up and set him aside impatiently. The other boy was about to throw a fit, his pointed ears twitching in anger but at the sight of the girl's paling to orange face, he made an effort to keep calm. Squeezing his fingernails into his palms doing so.

Starfire finally regained consciousness, gazing at them both with a mixture of surprise and discomfort.

Cyborg questioned before she could speak, "Are you alright?"

"I was….dreaming." She used a tone which made them believe she loathed the meaning. And the content of it.

"What were you dreaming about?"

Her green eyes flashed coldly, Beast Boy blinked several times thinking he had to have been hallucinating if he ever saw an emotion like that from her. When he looked back, they were occupied with distress.

"A bad dream. I am sorry I frightened you," she smiled apologetically and Cyborg took the bait although a bit too quickly, smiling widely, "As long as you're okay. I'm going to start some breakfast if you're hungry." He motioned to BB at her doorway, "C'mon man."

Brillant green avoided a darker color.

He followed, albeit reluctantly.

**--SB--**

Breakfast started out pleasant enough once she came downstairs to join them. They talked little, she didn't seem that interested in making conversation and stared off into space neglectfully. When Robin and Raven finally came in, both looking disarrayed beyond comprehension, Beast Boy pulled on his perfectly-designed façade, expertly finding a way to bright the lives around him with his phony attitude.

No one knew anything outside of it.

They wouldn't grasp what was outside of it.

As Raven teased him lightly about tofu and bacon, he let out a loud groan and slammed his forehead on the table with a _thud_. Then it happened.

Starfire lost control, reacting badly to a concerned question from her close empath friend, shrieking with an unnaturally high tone, "_I wish to be alone now please!"_

As Raven stared down at the mustard mess on her costume, Cyborg silently motioned to pursue after the upset Tamaranean. He complied of course, not because Cyborg told him to but because he was genuinely concerned about her, following the sounds a muffled sobbing coming from the nearest bathroom.

Cyborg knocked on the door patiently, "Starfire? Come on it and talk to us."

The sobbing continued and the doorknob stayed untouched.

"Let me try," the changeling insisted. With a curt nod, Tin-man left him to it and green knuckles rapped the steel vigilantly, "Star? It's just me."

A little crack appeared in front of his eyes, a sniffle.

"Star?" He tried again, "Starfire, can I come in?"

She mumbled something and it slid open for him, the tall girl hunched down, wads of toilet paper scattered all over the bathroom floor. Carefully, he brushed the balls on the lip of the bathtub where she sat still hunching, seating himself next to her. Several quiet moments passed, he couldn't work up the nerve to ask her what was wrong, and she was partially waiting for that so-called nerve.

"Um…"

Glistening green blinked, leaking.

Beast Boy took in a deep breath for courage, "Do you want to talk about…your dream?"

"What about my dream?" She questioned curiously wary of where he wanted to lead the subject. He shrugged, "Well…something's bugging you if you flip out on Raven like that."

Worry suddenly filled her teary eyes, "Oh, you don't think Friend Raven hates me now, do you?"

He waved his hands, "No, no, I think she'll be more concerned than angry."

"But you are not certain?"

Beast Boy looked down at her amber hand leaning on the white porcelain and empathized as his green one lowered over it, "I'm very certain."

'_God you're corny…'_

He scowled at his Raven-subconscious and Starfire burrowed her eyebrows at that familiar look, then stared at his hand. Blushing, he unwrapped his fingers from hers.

"My dream was…quite horrifying. It consisted of Robin wearing a Slade mask and myself trying to escape him before he could harm me."

Beast Boy nodded faintly, trying desperately to stop the red from spreading.

"It was very detailed. Now that I am awake I cannot remember it all but I do remember being frightened until…"

He finished for her perceptively, "Until it seemed you were completely helpless to what was going to happen."

Starfire whispered cautiously, "Yes. You have similar dreams." The way she phrase it was a statement.

"I just know how it feels, and I wanted you to know," bluish green met her soft stare.

Whether she was in his dreams or right there with him in real life, she was perfect. Now that he thought about it, her eyes were almost identical to emeralds. They shined brighter then any emerald he'd ever seen. Every strand of combed auburn sparkling in the false light of the bathroom. Primal instinct…was now or never……

With a moment's hesitation, Beast Boy submitted to this impulse and pressed the side of his nose into her nose, touching his lips to silk he only imagined he could feel. Her mouth responded immediately to his contact, opening to receive his kiss then closing her lips reproachfully. His fingers tangled her hair, silently urging her to surrender, this time running his tongue over the seal of her mouth.

Her face grew warmer as every second passed, to his surprise, she began to glow bright green. Now of all the time he saw her kissing Robin, she had never _glowed_ before. Slightly haughty, he smirked.

Finally, the Tamaranean backed away with an half astonished half confused facial expression, stammering an apology before receding from this fantastic occurrence. With the teenager staring after her in a whirl of emotions, all satisfied. Except for her absence.

Forever that woman would leave him on tenterhooks.

One day…he'd get her.

Oh yes.

He was very confident.


End file.
